


Love You Brat

by AfricanSpaceQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hange is a mom, Levi being a dad, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Other, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanSpaceQueen/pseuds/AfricanSpaceQueen
Summary: Levi and Hanji’s little girl wakes up in the middle of the night and Levi handles it.(Just Levi being a dad and swooning over his baby girl)
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Love You Brat

The sound of an infant crying is what wakes Levi up from his slumber. It takes a while before he gets adjusted to his surroundings and next to him Hanji is fast asleep and it doesn’t look like anything will wake the woman up. She deserves to sleep, Levi thinks to himself. Between her university teaching job and taking care of a six month old baby there wasn’t much time for her to rest. Likewise Levi’s high school teaching job left him busy and he’s never really had good sleeping habits anyway so he’s usually tired, sporting dark heavy eye bags. 

He makes his way into the nursery and hears his daughter crying and as he peers into her crib she opens her dark brown eyes, and keeps them on Levi’s face. He gently lifts her out of the crib and holds her close to her and little by little her cries begin to die down until the nursery is silent. For a short moment Levi thinks that his little daughter might be okay but at that very moment the baby begins to cry and Levi sighs. 

“Hey I hope you know it’s too late at night for you to be crying like this,” he softly scolds. He figures that she’s probably just cranky after he tries giving her a bottle and she refuses, and her diaper isn’t soiled either. 

“Brat what do you want?” he asks as he sits in the rocking chair with her. Little Kuchel just blinks at her dad before frowning and fussing once again. Hanji had actually suggested they name their daughter after Levi’s mother and Levi’s mother was beyond happy and honored over her granddaughter being named after her. Lucky for little Kuchel she’s constantly spoiled by her grandmother who can’t seem to get enough of her.

“Would you like to hear about my students?” he asks his daughter. Kuchel lifts her head up from his chest and the dark haired infant places her hand on her father’s face in response. “Alright let’s see…” he starts. “My students aren’t that bad you know, but don’t let them hear that. They’ll think I’m going soft on them. You know I think you might like Armin. He’s a nice boy, very smart.” Kuchel lets out a small noise. “Marco is also a pretty nice kid. I like the brat.

“From a distance I could easily get Armin mixed up with Historia, they kind of look alike. And then there’s Jean and Eren. Those idiots are always going back and forth with each other, don’t really know why. You know Mikasa, your cousin, little gloomy brat. I don’t think she particularly likes that I teach her history class but oh well. She’s not a bad kid either but I think she obsesses over Eren too much and I don’t know what she sees in him.” Levi stops talking and thinks that maybe Kuchel is starting to get sleepy but Kuchel starts to kick her feet as if she wants her dad to continue talking.

“Okay okay I’ll keep going brat,” he says softly before kissing the top of her head. “There’s also Connie and Sasha and I’m not sure how either of them made it to 11th grade, especially Connie. It’s a mystery. I’m pretty sure Ymir and Historia are dating and I’ll be surprised if they don’t get married in the future. Reiner acts like he likes Historia but I’m pretty sure everyone can tell him and Bertholdt are probably a thing.” He looks down at the infant he’s holding and he can see that Kuchel’s eyes are becoming sleepy. She isn’t fussing anymore and her breathing is becoming steadier.

He presses his lips to her dark locks and smiles. Never in a million years could he have ever imagined that he would be a father. Heck, he didn’t even think he’d fall in love and get married yet here he is with a wife and daughter, and the very fact that he even has a child and wife makes his heart beat with joy. He still remembers the day of her birth, how Hanji labored for nearly an entire day, and how his hand ached because of the death grip Hanji placed him in. Levi told himself he wouldn’t dare look at Hanji’s lower region but when the midwife announced that Hanji delivered the head, he couldn’t help himself and he found himself looking at a scrunched up face, and he felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. When Hanji finally delivered Kuchel Levi couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He’s never been someone who showed much emotion on his face, but when Kuchel was finally cleaned up and swaddled, and placed in Hanji’s arm, the both of them couldn’t hold back their tears, overjoyed at their new addition. The very idea that he was able to create life with arguably the only woman he’s ever really loved would always fascinate him.

Kuchel finally falls asleep and Levi carefully and slowly places her in the crib and gazes at her with adoration before walking back to his bedroom. Before he leaves he fixes her blanket and places a soft kiss on her little hand telling her, “Love you brat.” As he gets back to his bed Hanji stirs a little.

“Is she okay? Was she hungry or something?” Hanji asks sleepily. 

“No she was just fussy,” he replies.

“You were gone for awhile. I was about to go in there and check on you both.” 

“I was just talking to her, it lulled her to sleep.”

“Awww shorty is going soft,” Hanji teases. 

Levi scoffs before pressing his lips to her shoulder. He smiles to himself. Yes he has gone soft he supposes. He never really thought it was possible that a man like him could be in this position. He’s grateful to have the two most important people in his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked the idea of Levi and Hanji being a couple and having kids. I think Levi would be a wonderful dad. I wrote this because I was actually bored and kind of sad and needed something to cheer me up lol. Hope you enjoy this cute little fic.


End file.
